


MSBY Exchange

by yoriiarts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoriiarts/pseuds/yoriiarts
Summary: You picked my favorite characters! When thinking of a budding friendship I thought of Sakusa trying to win Bokuto a Hinata plushie because Bokuto kept wasting his money struggling to get it and then it turns out Sakusa's surprisingly good at it! I tossed Atsumu in there for fun because why not! I didn't get to render it as nicely as I wanted to, so I really apologize that it's not as clean and refined as I wanted, but I hope you still like it!
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22
Collections: MSBY Exchange





	MSBY Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flaminpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminpumpkin/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> You picked my favorite characters! When thinking of a budding friendship I thought of Sakusa trying to win Bokuto a Hinata plushie because Bokuto kept wasting his money struggling to get it and then it turns out Sakusa's surprisingly good at it! I tossed Atsumu in there for fun because why not! I didn't get to render it as nicely as I wanted to, so I really apologize that it's not as clean and refined as I wanted, but I hope you still like it!


End file.
